For many individuals, there is a great concern that their activities with entities on the Web may be tracked and linked to them. With sufficient identifying information, a criminal entity may be able to fake an identity and use it in harmful ways. Companies have tried to address this issue by developing various secure systems. Unfortunately, such systems are often too cumbersome or non-intuitive for users. Furthermore, the cost and complexity of setting up a secure and trusted system are barriers for many companies and other entities.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.